


Being Missed

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick comes home after two years away to a very lonely Conner, and a very unimpressed Kaldur.</p><p>Shameless PWP of the SuperWing and SuperAquaWing variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Missed

****

The Cave had been rebuilt and the team was slipping into some semblance of normality. The younger Team members had accepted Kaldur as team leader again (thought not until after several explanations). Everyone had adjusted to life without Nightwing around. Or at least, almost everyone had. 

“Conner’s still a mess, Kaldur,” M’gann whispered. “He asks me to… to shift into Nightwing…”

Kaldur gave her a sympathetic look.

“This isn’t healthy for either of you.”

I know, but what am I supposed to do? I can’t just lea-“

“Recognized, Nightwing. B01.”

“Uh… Hey guys. I’m back!”

—

Conner was lying on his bed, curled up around Wolf. There was a knock at the door and Wolf bolted over, pawing at the wood. The clone let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn’t in the mood for company. His heart clenched and he had to look away from the figure that looked so much like Nightwing.

“Not now, M’gann. I’m not in the mood.”

Dick’s expression twisted into one of confusion and concern.

“M’gann? I know I’ve been gone a while, but I thought at least you would recognize me.”

It took a moment, but Conner’s eyes watered. Dick was really back. Two years of heartbreaking loneliness, and now he was back. Just like that.

Conner pulled him into a tight hug, which Dick returned with a laugh.

“I missed you too, Conner. I missed you so much.”

Dick nudged his jaw with his nose enough to make Conner look at him. The first kiss was sweet, gentle. The second was so much more than that. It was desperate, needy, full of the love they’d lost for two painfully long years.

“Conner… Need you, Con…”

Dick’s hands were creeping up his shirt and Conner had to pull him into his room and close the door while Wolf crept out to keep anyone from seeing them. Clothes peeled from skin, exposing skin to wandering hands. Even after two years, Dick knew exactly where all of Conner’s sensitive spots were. Fingers dug into the spot beneath his ribs without fear of hurting him. An extra hard tweak to his nipple had the younger man arching into the touch.

Before either of them registered it, they were sprawled out on the bed. Dick straddled Conner’s hips, grinding down against him. Conner’s needy whimpers had Dick’s cock twitching.

“Lube? Conner, I need your cock in me. Please.”

Conner fished under the pillow. The bottle was half empty, last used during M’gann’s last attempt at being who she thought Conner needed. But this was what Conner needed. Dick straddling his hips, desperate and needy to sit on his cock.

Dick’s cheeks were flushed, eyes cloudy with lust. He coated his fingers with enough lube that some of it dripped down onto Conner’s stomach.

“Are you going to stretch your ass for me?” Conner asked, voice breathy and dripping with lust.

Dick nodded, whimpering as a wet finger traced the tight pucker. A low, obscene moan fell from his lips at the small stretch. The sensation seemed to be magnified by the intensity of Conner’s gaze. The second finger pulled an even louder moan. He hadn’t done this in so long. It had felt wrong without the clone’s hands on his hips, squeezing firmly. 

“That’s it. Stretch yourself for me. Get your ass nice and loose so you can ride my cock.”

Conner was almost surprised by how easy it was to fall back into this old pattern. He’d missed it so much. He missed the way Dick’s cock twitched against his stomach at being ordered around. Maybe later they could do a proper scene later but for now, this was plenty. He reached between his legs to give his cock a firm squeeze to take some of the pressure off. He’d missed this so much. 

The third finger brushed up against Dick’s sweet spot. The moan could probably be heard all the way down the hall, but neither of them cared. Stretching himself seemed to take forever. Finally,  _finally_ , he pulled his fingers out of his wet hole. He took the lube back and spread a generous amount onto Conner’s shaft.

Strong fingers curled around Conner’s shaft. Dick’s breath picked up in anticipation as he lined it up with his wet opening. Conner’s hands on each hip had him sinking down slowly.

“Oh God… Forgot how fucking thick your cock is…”

“Is it… too much?”

“No, no it’s perfect. It’s so- ohh…”

Conner moaned as his erection was sheathed by Dick’s tight heat. His eyes slipped shut at the wave of pleasure. He didn’t think he would be able to last long at all, not when Dick’s ass was so tight and he’d missed this so much.

Dick didn’t wait long at all to start sliding up and down the clone’s shaft. The low, needy moans grew in volume as he picked up the pace. His muscles clenched around the tip of Conner’s cock before he slid down again. 

“Fuck! Fuck, I’m getting close! I-“

Conner was in the process of pulling Dick into a messy kiss when they were interrupted by the door clicking open and shut again, and an unamused huff. The both froze, Conner letting out a frustrated cry.

“Do you two realize how loud you’re being?”

Dick’s muscles twitched around Conner’s shaft, earning a muffled groan.

“Kaldur… Kal, please. Conner’s so close.”

Kaldur flicked his tongue over his lips. He’d been getting hard since he first heard them, but he hadn’t imagined that the view would be quite this nice. He had intended to let the two of them finish before joining them but he lost his resolve. Conner wasn’t the only one who had missed Dick.

“Do you want Conner to cum inside you?”

Kaldur stroked his fingers through Dick’s hair, smirking at the pleasured mewl that escaped his throat.

“Yes. Yes, please. Please let him cum inside me!”

Conner writhed on the bed, hips twitching against Dick’s. He whimpered desperately.

“Kaldur, please! Please, I need to cum!”

Kaldur leaned forward so his lips brushed against Dick’s ear. His voice was low but firm when he spoke, and full of authority.

“Then cum inside him.”

The command was all it took. Conner’s back arched, fingers digging into Dick’s hips. Dick whimpered, grinding down against the clone, hot spurts of cum filling his ass. 

Kaldur reached around to pinch the base of Dick’s cock. He nipped at his earlobe, cock throbbing at the sound of his whine.

“Not you. You have not earned it. Have you sucked his cock yet?”

“N-Not yet.” He licked his lips. “Can I suck his cock? Please?”

“You may.”

Kaldur watched as Dick pulled off Conner’s lap. The cone was getting hard again. His fingers massaged his clothed erection at the sight of Conner’s cum dripping out of Dick’s ass. Dick’s new position gave Kaldur the perfect view of his hole. He couldn’t help himself. His hands found their way to Dick’s hips, tongue flicking out to lap at the cum. 

The sound of Conner’s moans filled the room again, accompanied by Dick’s whimpers muffled by Conner’s shaft in his mouth. He licked and sucked his way up and down the hard length. The clone propped himself  up on his elbows to watch Kaldur eat Dick’s ass. Within minutes, his hips were jerking again.

“I- I’m getting close again! Kaldur! Dick! I- Ah!”

Kaldur’s fingers curled around Dick’s shaft, stroking him at the same pace as the thrusts of his tongue. Dick had been on the edge for so long that the first touch was more than enough to have his toes curling as he came all over Kaldur’s fingers. 

Dick rested his forehead on Conner’s stomach, cum dripping from his lips. Kaldur peppered kisses along the curve of his ass. 

“I missed you guys so much…” He murmured. “Kal, do you need…”

“I have waited two years, I can wait a little longer.”

“Mmm… never leaving again.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Were Blind To Let You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728982) by [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2)




End file.
